French Kiss
by Sana-teme
Summary: Allô bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gemini no Saga, veuillez..." "Camus! Saga va se marier!" Bien que maître des glaces, Camus n'est pas si glacial, dans le fond... camusxsaga
1. Chapter 1

_**Voyage de noces**_

…_allô bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gemini no Saga, veuillez laisser…_

Encore ce répondeur. Encore et encore.

…_allô bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Gemini no Saga, veuillez…_

Il referma le clapet de son téléphone d'un claquement sec. Pourquoi encore, encore, encore son répondeur ? D'habitude il répondait. Toujours. Saga était toujours là pour lui, ne serait-ce que lorsque Camus se sentait seul et qu'il ne supportait plus la solitude. Et, les rares fois où Saga ne répondait pas, il rappelait le Français maximum une demi-heure plus tard. Or cela faisait à présent 3 heures que Camus l'appelait. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Forcément.

Saga n'était pas chez lui

Il ne répondait pas au téléphone

Donc il y avait un problème. Camus était mort de trouille. C'était sûrement très grave. Camus paniquait. Panique. Panique panique panique panique. Mais pourquoi Camus paniquait-il pour Saga? Tout simplement parce que lorsqu'ils avaient tous étés ressuscités, Saga avait été un petit peu laissé de côté, il ne s'intégrait jamais aux autres. Seul son frère lui parlait.

Camus l'avait remarqué et avait commencé à venir vers lui. Saga avait d'abord été surpris que le glacial Camus du Verseau s'adresse à lui. Mais ils avaient fini par sympathiser, et Camus avait vu son amitié avec le Gémeaux se transformer à une allure vertigineuse en un sentiment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Un homme qui aimait un homme, ce n'était pas dans sa conception de la vie.

Ainsi, Camus avait petit à petit commencé à éprouver le besoin de l'appeler tout les soir dans son temple avec son portable (la moindre des choses, avec la télévision, d'après Saori, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait) pour savoir s'il allait bien, ou même pour discuter, tout simplement.

Il avait fait tout son possible pour Saga. Il lui avait aidé à se pardonné, à ne plus se détester, et aidé à se faire intégrer. Il l'avait d'abord invité en présence de Milo, son propre meilleur ami, puis avec Aphrodite, le plus sensible, gentil et compréhensif – malgré les apparences – des 12 Chevaliers d'Or. Puis, petit à petit, il était redevenu ami avec tout le monde. Camus était heureux d'avoir fait ça - avec l'aide de Kanon, bien sûr. Comme quoi même le plus glacial des Chevalier avait un cœur, contrairement aux mauvaises langues…

4 heures du matin. Camus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était assis sur les marches de son temple, à regarder les étoiles. En ce chaud mois de Juin, la constellation des Gémeaux brillait de mille feux.

Il allait enfin fermer l'œil lorsqu'une sorte d'ouragan l'emporta jusqu'au bas des marches. Cet éclair portait un nom : Pisces no Aphrodite.

- Camus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais en plein milieu du chemin !?

- Ne hurle pas comme ça, tu vas réveiller Shura.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, il dort chez sa copine Roumaine.

- Melvina ?

- Oui.

- Le coquin. Bon. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fichais à fendre l'air glacé de _mon_ espace vital ?

- Je regardais une rediffusion d'un film que j'avais raté et Saga m'a appelé. Il vient de revenir, et je vais le voir. Il avait l'air assez ému.

- Hein ?

- Bah… Viens ! Enfin... rejoins-moi, parce que tu ne vas peut-être pas partir en caleçon : …

Aphrodite fila vers le temple des Gémeaux sans – oh miracle – réveiller personne tandis que Camus se rhabillait. Puis il rejoint ses amis. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le temple des Gémeaux, c'est un Saga tout émoustillé, un Kanon incrédule et un Aphrodite tout heureux qu'il trouva.

Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté la pique qui lui transperçait le cœur depuis qu'il savait que Saga l'avait ignoré et avait préféré prévenir Aphrodite alors que lui se morfondait. Il croyait qu'il ne pouvait rien le blesser plus lorsqu'Aphrodite annonça, les yeux brillants :

- Camus… Saga va se marier !

- Hein ?

- Avec Hélis, une jeune fille qu'il a héroïquement sauvé des griffes de cinq violeurs saouls alors qu'il allait se promener en ville !

- Développe ? fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à émettre.

- Galant comme il est…

Saga rougit.

- …il n'a pas voulu laisser Hélis rentrer toute seule. Et il se trouvait que cette jeune fille était tombée sous le charme irrrrrrrésistible de ce cher Gémeaux… et les parents également !

- … ?

Ils voyaient en lui le gendre tant attendu, le preux chevalier – c'est le cas de le dire – et Saga a accepter d'épouser la charmante jeune fille… c'est-ti pas parfait, comme histoire d'amour ?

Camus se tourna vers Saga en quête de confirmation.

- Ou… oui, c'est à-peu-près ça, avec l'air, heureux mais content, de celui qui n'y croit pas trop.

- Bien. Bon, si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer dans mon temple, car je manque de sommeil, ces temps-ci.

Et, sous l'œil pour le moins surpris de ses amis, il quitta le temple des Gémeaux pour le siens où il se jeta la tête la première dans les bras de Morphée afin de rêver de ceux de Saga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Tout le monde était très heureux pour Saga qui rougissait lorsqu'on lui parlait de son – futur – mariage. Hélis et ses parents lui avaient proposé une date : le 13 juillet, afin de pouvoir passer le voyage de noces en France – et voir les feux d'artifices du 14 juillet. Il avait accepté.

Il était un peu triste que Camus l'évite, ces temps-ci. Peut-être qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Ou peut-être… oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'aimait pas Hélis. Saga était souvent avec Hélis. Camus l'évitait lorsqu'il était avec Hélis. Donc il n'aimait pas Hélis. CQFD. Mais pourquoi ? Sa fiancée avait 19 ans, était très jolie, avec ses longs cheveux noirs fins et lisses et ses yeux dorés qui reflétaient une lueur d'espièglerie. En fait, cette demoiselle était, point de vue caractère, un Milo féminin. Mais en beaucoup plus aimable.

Saga culpabilisait. Vis-à-vis de sa future femme. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait – ils n'étaient pas censés aller plus loin avant le 13 juillet – en fermant les yeux, ce n'était pas son visage qu'il imaginait. Mais un tout autre.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il accepté ce mariage ? Parce que éprouver des sentiments _pour un homme_ n'était pas digne _d'un homme_. Qui plus est pour le moins apte à éprouver des sentiments envers quelqu'un. Il avait donc, une fois de plus, mis son propre intérêt de côté et favorisé celui d'un autre. En l'occurrence Hélis.

Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ange glacé l'évitait. Il _voulait_ comprendre. Il _devait_ comprendre.

- Saga ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Kanon en voyant son frère si préoccupé.

- Mmh …

- … Saga ?

- Mmh ? fit-il en relevant la tête vers son frère debout à côté du canapé où il se trouvait.

- Tout va bien ? répéta-t-il.

- Moui…

- … ?

- … enfin non.

- J'en étais sûr. Alors ?

- Saga décida d'y aller franco.

- Pourquoi Camus m'évite-t-il ?

- Je sais pas, pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ça, mon problème.

- Ah. Je vois, fit-il en le regardant de l'air de celui qui a compris plus de choses qu'il ne devrait.

- Quoi ?

- Tu regrette ton mariage avec Hélis…

- … mais ! que tu tu je je te ne permets…

- … parce que tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ton cœur.

- … mais…

- Ai-je raison ?

- … mais …

_- Ai-je raison !?_

Saga baissa la tête d'un air vaincu. Kanon prit son air patient du psychologue qui veut faire avouer en douceur à une jeune fille le nom de celui qui l'a violé. Il murmura lentement :

- … _est-ce Camus ?_

- …

- Je vois. Donc si on résume, tu vas te marier avec une jeune fille – très jolie, ce serait de la mauvaise foi de ne pas l'avouer – _mais _tu t'avoue plutôt homosexuel et est amoureux de la Reine des Glaces…

- … qui a un nom… grommela Saga.

- … qui t'évite depuis quelques temps. Ne m'attaques pas, je fais un bilan, c'est tout.

- Ouais ben t'es pas prêt de l'avoir, ton diplôme de psychianaliste...

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

" - Quoi!? Partir en France aussi!?

- Bah oui, t'es le seul à parler français..."

Voilà! Bon j'ai un peu modifié les dernières phrases... et je m'excuse pour tout les envoyés du ciel qui daignent s'intéresser à ma fic , mais je ne suis qu'une pas douée de 13 ans nouvelle sur et donc je risque de faire des gaffes - involontaires, cela va de soi - avec les chapitres et les reviews ''''...

Moralité: c'est relativement normal si un chapitre disparaît d'une minute à l'autre ''''

Et merci encore à tout mes lecteurs! Domo arigato gozaimasu ) !


	3. Chapter 3

Highwind est de retour

Highwind est de retour! Je vais essayer d'écrire vite la suite car ça me fait hyper plaisir de voir vos reviews !! Domo arigato gozaimasu du fond du cœur !

PS : Pour le titre de la fic', je le trouvais trop mignon, même si le seul rapport avec l'histoire est la nationalité de Camus…

PPS : juste un Pour Hélis, l'idée du mariage m'est tombée dessus comme Hélis sur Saga, et donc voilà '''. Je voulais camusxsaga et donc bah… j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Voilà !

PPPS : Je préviens tout de suite: en dehors des fic', j'utilise beaucoup « bref », « voilà » et « bon »… parce que je suis pas très douée à l'oral…

* * *

- Je vois. Donc si on résume, tu vas te marier avec une jeune fille – très jolie, ce serait de la mauvaise foi de ne pas l'avouer – _mais _tu t'avoue plutôt homosexuel et est amoureux de la Reine des Glaces…

- … qui a un nom… grommela Saga.

- … qui t'évite depuis quelques temps. Ne m'attaques pas, je fais un bilan, c'est tout.

- Ouais ben t'es pas prêt de l'avoir, ton diplôme de psychianaliste...

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire...

Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Saga qui s'exclama :

- Ka…Kanon ! On ne peut pas faire ça… !

- Et pourquoi ? Il suffit juste de nous emmener, Camus et moi, en France !

- Mais… et pour Hélis ?

- J'ai pensé à tout ! Il faudra bien qu'elle épouse quelqu'un… et c'est là que j'entre en jeu.

- Kanon !

- On la mettra au courant, bien sûr.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle acceptera de t'épouser à ma place ?

- Aucune femme sur Terre ne peut résister à Gemini no Kanon…

- … irrécupérable. Bon. Admettons. On t'emmène sous prétexte que tu es mon frère et Camus qu'il parle français. Mais tu oublie un détail.

- Lequel ?

- Arrivés en France, Hélis et moi serons déjà mariés.

- Mer… mince, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant l'air réprobateur de Saga.

- Alors, Narcisse ?

- Hmm… eh bien… on annule le mariage pour le faire en France, en toute intimité.

- Va dire ça aux parents…

- Saga ! C'est très simple ! On convaincra Hélis, et elle convaincra ses vieux…

- Kanon !!

- … ses parents.

- Admettons. Dans ce cas… qui parlera à Hélis ?

- Toi, bien sûr.

- J'en étais sûr… soupira notre pauvre Chevalier.

_Le lendemain après-midi…_

« Bon… je vais devoir lui en parler. »

Hélis entra dans le temple des Gémeaux où Saga, assis sur le canapé, lisait un livre. Il se leva lorsqu'il la vit entrer.

- Oh ! Bonjour, Hélis.

- Saga, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, le coupa-t-elle de peur de regretter son choix.

- Je t'écoute.

Hélis s'assit. Saga l'imita.

- Saga, en fait, je… je voudrais annuler le mariage. Ce… c'était très rapide et mes parents ont un peu… décidé pour moi. Et… je t'aime beaucoup, mais… je suis tombé amoureuse. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher si tu m'en veux, mais ne lui en veux pas. S'il te plait.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'un air poliment intéressé.

- Ton frère. Kanon.

Saga la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis sourit. Hélis leva un sourcil.

- En fait, moi aussi, je voulais annuler notre mariage. Mais en fait, pas le mariage _lui-même_.

- Comment ça ?

Saga lui expliqua le plan de Kanon. Enfin… sans évoquer la raison de la présence de Camus, bien sûr.

- Alors comme ça, Kanon prévoyait de m'épouser ? s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il eût fini. Eh bien il est pas gêné, lui, poursuivit-elle d'un air espiègle.

Le Chevalier sourit.

- J'accepte votre plan. Mais dis-moi Saga… tu es amoureux aussi, me trompé-je ?

- …

- « Qui ne nie pas consent .» Alors ? Qui est-ce ?

- Hélis… s'il te plait, ne te moque pas, et ne me regarde pas de travers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerais de mon futur beau-frère, plaisanta la brune.

- Eh bien… il s'agit d'un homme.

- Oh ! T'inquiète, je ne suis pas choquée ! Mes parents sont toujours en correspondance avec mon grand frère, et lui aussi s'avoue homosexuel. Et qui est-ce ?

- Celui qui viendra en France avec nous. Mais ne lui dis surtout pas. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le courage, mais je préfère qu'il l'apprenne de moi.

- Je comprends. Soit ! Je vais parler à mes parents ! Je te téléphone !

- D'accord ! Salut !

Elle sortit du temple.

- Je te l'avais dis, aucune femme peut me résister, fit une voix vers les colonnes sombres.

- Kanon ! Tu n'aurais pas du être là !

- Désolé, je suis curieux de nature.

- C'est quand même machiavélique, ton plan.

- C'est pour ton bien ! Enfin… notre bien à tous les deux ! Allez, t'inquiète pas, je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à conquérir le monde, mais je peux au moins nous arranger ça ! Bon, j'appelle Camus pour le prévenir qu'il est du voyage. Et au fait, endant que je téléphone, t'es pas là, on est bien d'accord ?

- D'accord.

_A l'autre bout du Sanctuaire…_

- Tiens ? Camus, y a ton portable qui vibre ! cria Milo à Camus qui était allé chercher à boire.

Le Verseau se précipita dans le salon, déposa les bouteilles sur la table, et décrocha.

- Allô ?

_- Camus ? C'est Kanon._

- Ah, bonjour, Kanon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir en France avec nous trois . Ils se marieront là-bas_.

- Quoi !? Partir en France aussi !?

_- Bah oui, t'es le seul à parler français…_

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas de la famille…

_- Et alors ? Viens !_

- … Bon. D'accord.

_- Merci beaucoup ! Je te rappelle !_

Camus se tourna vers Milo.

- C'est la chance de ta vie, mon pote ! Tu pourras essayer de leur faire annuler le mariage !

- Mais… Milo !

- Tu sais, mon petit Camus, dans la vie, il faut avoir le sens des priorités ! Alors tente ta chance ! Tu vas quand même pas céder la place qui te revient à je-ne-sais-quelle-pucelle qui est tombée dans les bras de Saga !

- Mais… je ne vais pas pouvoir lutter contre elle ! D'abord c'est une fille, et en plus elle s'appelle Hélis…

- Et alors ?

- Je connaissait une Hélis. Et c'était la personne la plus importante pour moi.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Camus !?

- Hélis ! Ma Hélis ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! »

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Sayonara !


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà ! Excusez-moi du retard, je ne trouvais plus le temps d'écrire entre les sorties au centre commercial et les grasses matinées… Nan, sérieusement, j'étais un peu bloquée pour la suite, mais elle arrive !

**Réponse à Adénora :** C'est vrai que, maintenant que je me relis, ça fait un peu bizarre. J'essayerais de changer, pour les prochains chapitres (pas ceux d'avant, je serais capable de les effacer…)

**Avis aux revieweurs : **Merci, merci mille fois pour vos reviews, je n'en ai que des positives (pour l'instant) ! Si l'histoire vous plait, je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas vous décevoir ! Allez, en piste !

**Disclaimer (que j'ai oublié dans les autres chapitres) :** Ben nan, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Même pas les Béliers ! Enfin, si. Hélis m'appartient, mais elle ne vaut pas un de ces mirifiques Gémeaux… soupir

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Et voilà ! Mon sac est bouclé !

- Eh bah dis-donc, t'es pas chargé, le glaçon !

Camus lança un regard noir à son – très cher – meilleur ami.

- Je ne vais pas non plus emmener le temple entier !

- C'est vrai qu'ils manqueraient de place, dans l'avion !

- Bon, t'as fini avec ton humour à deux balles ?

- Oh, t'es pas marrant ! C'est le voyage qui t'angoisse ?

- Sans blagues.

Milo commença à lui parler comme il aurait parlé à un enfant de cinq ans atteint de maladie incurable.

- Alors. Le truc, quand on veut que quelqu'un finisse dans nos bras, il faut, à un moment où il a besoin de voir quelqu'un, que tu sois là. Et cette personne te verra comme un sauveur, et elle tombera littéralement dans tes bras !

- Primo, je te rappelle que c'est de Saga des Gémeaux dont on parle et secundo, ta technique n'est-elle pas valable pour les filles ?

- Euuh… à vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais testé sur une personne de même sexe…

- Donc ta théorie tombe à l'eau, mon cher Mi…

Il s'interrompit et vira au rouge en se rappelant que Saga avait toujours été là pour lui quand Milo n'y était pas, et qu'il avait déjà vu le Chevalier des Gémeaux comme un sauveur…

- Camus ? Tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta le Scorpion.

- Milo. Est-ce que je suis efféminé ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Réponds.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Tu connais un homme efféminé. Cela devrait suffire pour te convaincre que tu ne lui ressemble pas.

Camus, à moitié vaincu par cet argument, tenta de trouver des points communs entre lui et le Chevalier des Poissons.

- Camus. Si ça peut te rassurer, même moi, je suis presque efféminé comparé à toi.

- Bon, d'accord. Je te crois.

- …

- …

- Pourquoi tu demandais ça ?

- Oh, rien. Sûrement la panique qui me fait dire n'importe quoi.

Milo acquiesça, encore douteux. Mais il décida de laisser passer.

- Vous avez rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

- Dans une heure, devant le temple du Bélier.

- Ok. Je t'accompagne. Il faudrait partir maintenant, je suppose que tu devras saluer nos amis.

En effet, ils s'arrêtèrent dans – presque – tous les temples (vous voyez Deathmask offrir un thé ? Moi j'ai du mal…), et arrivèrent – enfin ! – au lieu de rendez-vous.

- Où est Hélis ? demanda Milo lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint les deux hommes.

- Elle arrive, répondit Saga d'un ton neutre.

- Ah.. ah… j'arrive ! cria une voix au loin.

Hélis accourait, le visage dissimulé derrière des lunettes de soleil et une casquette sur la tête.

- J'avais oublié mon téléphone, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

Puis elle se redressa. Et elle regarda Camus avec un air étonné.

- Hélis, je te présente Camus, dit Kanon.

- Camus !?

- Hélis ! Ma Hélis ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

Et, sous le regard médusé des trois autres, ils s'enlacèrent. Milo, perdu, lança :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Hélis se sépara de Camus avec un sourire.

- Camus… Tu n'as presque pas changé.

- Toi, par contre, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_

- Bon, bah… Milo, Saga, Kanon, je vous présente – même si vous la connaissez déjà – Hélis, ma petite sœur.

- Que… pardon ? s'exclama Kanon.Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Camus, ton père est…

- … Mitsumasa Kido, je sais. Mais nous avons été adoptés dès la naissance d'Hélis, notre mère ayant rendu l'âme. Puis quand j'ai eu 6 ans, mon maître est venu me chercher pour m'entraîner, et vous connaissez la suite.

- On se croirais dans une pièce de Molière, lâcha Milo.Et ce n'est pas pour vous interrompre, mais votre avion part dans une demi-heure.

Ils appelèrent Mu qui les téléporta à l'aéroport où ils durent jouer des coudes pour se débarrasser des touristes américaines dingues de leur musculature…

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

Eh bien il n'y a pas de « dans le prochain chapitre », car je ne sais pas ce que je vais y mettre… mais je vais me dépêcher ! Sayonara !


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà je mets les bouchées double parce que j'aimerais finir cette fic' pendant les vacances, parce qu'après j'aurais plus le

Voilà je mets les bouchées double parce que j'aimerais finir cette fic' pendant les vacances, parce qu'après j'aurais plus le temps… et que ça me stress d'avoir une fic' en suspens !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos m'appartiennent pas à part Hélis…

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Pff… pourquoi on est obligés de prendre l'avion alors que Mu aurait pu nous téléporter ? râla Kanon.

- Parce sinon on passerait pour des clandestins. Et nous souhaitons tout sauf avoir la République française sur le dos, soupira Saga.

Une hôtesse toute sourire passa pour leur proposer à boire. Ils prirent chacun une bière. La jeune femme s'éloigna sans sentir l'intensité avec laquelle Kanon fixait ses formes…

- Kanon !

Il se prit une pichenette de la part de sa voisine de gauche et de son voisin de droite, soit Hélis et Saga.

- Ben quoi ? C'est la nature !

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés… euh… nous reposer dans l'avion, parce qu'après… le… décalage horaire… on sera… fatigués… essaya sa future femme de se rattraper.

- Ou… oui, tu as raison, Hélis… acquiesça-t-il en ignorant le regard suspicieux de Camus.

Car Hélis allait bien entendu faire allusion à son mariage avec Kanon, et elle ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Camus et encore moins risquer de provoquer un duel entre le Dragon des Mers et le Verseau…

Afin de renforcer le mensonge d'Hélis, Kanon se contenta de regarder le hublot à côté de son frère d'un air serein. Saga sortit un livre d'Amélie Nothomb, Stupeur et Tremblements (1). Hélis préféra Antéchrista, du même auteur.

- Amélie Nothomb ? s'étonna Camus. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hélis. Pourtant, Papa et Maman ont tous ses livres.

- Je te rappelles que je savais à peine lire, quand je suis parti…

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

- Attends… je crois que j'en ai amené un deuxième…

Saga fouilla dans son sac et sortit un autre livre. Il le tendit à Camus.

- Tiens ! C'est le premier des livres autobiographiques. Métaphysique des Tubes(2).

- Merci !

Lorsque Camus prit le livre, sa main effleura celle de Saga, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux attentifs de Kanon et Hélis qui échangèrent un regard amusé.

L'hôtesse revint distribuer les bières. Comme c'était une rangée de quatre sièges, elle dut se pencher pour donner la sienne à Saga. Son visage était à proximité de celui de Kanon à qui elle lançait des regards très significatifs. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Hélis qui se trouvait nez-à-nez ( l'expression étant très mal choisie) avec l'opulente poitrine de l'intruse. Elle se sentit d'autant plus oppressée qu'elle pouvait sans exagérations se qualifier de « planche à pain », côté soutien-gorge…

- Merci, sourit-t-elle d'un air pincé.

La jeune femme qui papillonnait des yeux devant le Dragon des Mers se retira d'un air vexé.

- Mais… mais… bégaya Kanon en regardant la silhouette comme un enfant regarderait le Père Noël partir sans avoir donné de cadeaux.

Hélis s'éclaircit la gorge en fixant Kanon comme Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle est en colère contre un de ses rouquins. Et, croyez-moi, bien que Chevalier, le jeune homme n'en menait pas large. Il baissa les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute par sa mère. Sa future femme leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans Antéchrista.

Kanon prit une gorgée de sa bière et grimaça.

- Pouah ! Elle est même pas fraîche !

Camus leva les yeux au ciel et tendit le bras.

- Quoi ?

- Ta bière.

Il obéit. Camus regarda autour de lui puis souffla sur le verre. Il le tendit à son propriétaire qui le remercia et commença à la boire.

- Camus ?

- Oui, Hélis ?

- Tu peux faire pareil ? S'il te plait ?

Il soupira et réitéra son geste pour le verre de sa sœur. Il proposa ensuite à Saga qui accepta avec joie : il ne supportait pas la bière pas fraîche.

Le voyage se déroula ensuite sans incidents majeurs, si l'on considère comme mineur le fait que Kanon aie 'malencontreusement' reversé une partie de son verre sur son frère, l'obligeant à passer relativement près de Camus afin d'aller se nettoyer…

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Quoi !? Tu vas épouser Kanon !? »

**NDLA :**

**(1) :** Eh oui, je suis littéralement fan d'Amélie Nothomb, et j'adore Stupeur et Tremblements qui est mon livre préféré…

**(2) :** Métaphysique des Tubes est mon deuxième livre préféré mais je me suis dit que Camus préférerait commencer par le début !

En espérant que vous avez aimé, même si ce chapitre n'était pas très long...

Votre dévouée Aries no Highwind


	6. Chapter 6

Me re tout le monde ( ça veut dire : Highwind, le retour !!) ! La suite ici !

**Disclaimer :** Seuls Hélis et le personnel de l'hôtel m'appartiennent… snif

**Légende :**

**Français**

Grec

* * *

Chapitre 6

**- Voici vos clés** ! dit aimablement la jeune réceptionniste de l'hôtel Meurice, dans lequel les grecs et les français allaient séjourner.

**- Merci**, répondit Camus.

Les trois autres, bouche bée, promenaient leur regard sur le vaste hall de l'hôtel. Un jeune homme en uniforme rouge et noir s'inclina devant eux.

**- Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos bagages ?**

**- Par… don** ? hésita Kanon dans un français pour le moins… approximatif.

**- Oui, merci**, sourit Hélis dans un français impeccable.

Il fit signe à deux de ses collègues de le rejoindre et prit les bagages de Saga et Camus. Le premier des nouveaux arrivants prit le reste de bagages et le deuxième dit, lorsque Camus les rejoignit

**- Puis-je vous conduire à votre chambre ?**

Camus lui donna les clés.

**- Chambres mitoyennes 46 et 47… C'est par ici**, fit-il en désignant l'ascenseur.

C'était au deuxième étage. Arrivés devant les chambre, le jeune guide demanda :

**- Comment devons-nous disposer les bagages ?**

**- Laissez-les dans la 46, nous nous débrouillerons. Merci beaucoup**, les congédia Hélis.

Une fois les gardes partis, Saga demanda à Hélis :

- Comment ça se fait que tu parles si bien français ?

- Papa est grec mais Maman est française. Je suis bilingue.

Elle parlait bien évidemment de ses parents adoptifs.

- Et mon maître Alexander était franco-russe, il ne me parlait donc qu'en français, renchérit Camus.

- Je vois.

Ils entrèrent dans la somptueuse chambre 46. Des murs blancs étaient ornés de fenêtres dont les rideaux rouge et or laissaient entrevoir la lueur du soleil couchant. Au milieu trônait un lit deux places à baldaquin avec des draps et des rideaux assortis à ceux de la fenêtre.

- Eh bien, il nous a gâtés, notre Grand Pope, lâcha Camus.

- Effectivement, confirma sa sœur.

Ils allèrent voir là chambre 47… qui était la réplique exacte de la 46, au lit double près.

- Quoi ? DEUX lits doubles ? s'écria Saga.

- Aïe, c'était pas prévu, ça.

Ils réfléchirent un instant, puis Hélis déclara :

- Vous deux dans la 47, et Camus et moi dans la 46. Une objection ?

- Moi ça me va, dit Saga.

- Moi aussi, approuva Camus.

- Je vous suis, renchérit Kanon.

Le choix d'Hélis était habile, les Gémeaux en étaient conscients. Elle évitait de se trahir en dormant avec Kanon, et d'avoir à jouer la comédie avec Saga. Ils répartirent les bagages dans les deux chambres.

Après avoir rangé, ils descendirent manger. Puis, repus, ils montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, 9 juillet, ils décidèrent de se reposer à l'hôtel ; le décalage horaire les avait épuisés.

Camus, après sa sieste, se rendit compte qu'Hélis n'était plus là. Réflexe de grand frère, sûrement : il se lança à sa recherche.

Première étape : la chambre 46. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait, mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Il vit Hélis embrasser fougueusement un homme. Et pas son fiancé, mais le frère de celui-ci. Oui, son frère.

Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir lançé une Exécution de l'Aurore, mais il se souvint juste qu'elle avait touché un point lumineux devant Kanon qui l'avait arrêté de justesse.

- Camus !

C'était la voix d'Hélis.

- Kanon, laisse-nous, je vais lui expliquer.

Le Dragon des Mers ne se fit pas prier. Il disparut rejoindre son frère à la bibliothèque de l'hôtel.

- J'attends.

- Camus, c'est compliqué.

Elle lui expliqua le plan avec des mots choisis.

- Quoi !? Tu vas épouser Kanon !?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

- Il t'a forcée ? Fait chanter ? Intimidée ?

- Mais non ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi !

- Je m'inquiète juste parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était le digne héritier de Machiavel…

- Camus !

- Bon . Mais comment ça se fait que Saga aie accepté ?

- Oh, on va dire qu'il m'aimait bien, mais qu'il n'était pas… amoureux.

- Ah.

Il savait éperdument que son cœur n'aurait pas du bondir en entendant ça mais il ne put qu'approuver la danse endiablée dans laquelle il s'était lancé.

- Dis, Camus… je peux changer de place avec Saga ?

- Hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… euh… pas avant le mariage.

Elle soupira. S'il avait accepté, les choses auraient été tellement plus simples… tant pour elle que pour Saga, d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« - Le mariage a lieu demain à la mairie.

-Un mariage avec juste deux témoins comme invités… c'est pas banal ! »

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A+ !

Toujours votre,

Aries no Highwind


	7. Chapter 7

Me re, comme d'habitude ! Bon, je vais essayer de me dépêcher de finir cette fic' (sans la bâcler, bien sûr ) pour me mettre pleinement à celle de Naruto que j'ai entamée !

Pour l'Endroit (avec un grand E, bien sûr) où Camus et Saga vont 'se déclarer', en fait ça fera assez romantique, l'endroit en lui même mais enfin… vous verrez en fait ce sera on ne peut moins romantique xD !!

Bref. Après le mariage, en tout cas.

Ah, oui ! Et Hélis, on va dire que c'est une girouette qui s'est arrêtée sur Kanon !

Hihi toujours dévouée,

Aries no Highwind

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Pendant le repas du soir, Camus se montra un peu distant de Kanon qui s'en contentait fort bien. Saga (qui savait à présent que Camus était au courant pour le 'plan') commença à discuter du mariage.

- Le mariage a lieu demain.

- Un mariage avec juste deux témoins comme invités… C'est pas banal !

- Je sais, soupira Hélis, mais là c'est juste un passage à la mairie, en toute intimité, le 'grand mariage' avec la fête jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, ce sera en Grèce, en Août. D'après mes parents.

- Ouais, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, acquiesça son futur mari (le vrai, cad Kaon ).

- On fait quoi, après demain ? demanda Camus.

- Demain, répondit Hélis, le mariage, et après demain… on sera le 11, on se promènera sur les bateaux-mouches le soir, le 12, on va Versailles, le 13, on va au Louvre, et le 14, on ira boire un chocolat chez Angelina, et le soir on ira s'allonger au bord de la Seine et on regardera les feux d'artifices s'élever dans le ciel…

Elle avait à présent les mains jointes et des étoiles dans les yeux. Qui disparurent lorsqu'elle dit :

- Enfin… si ce plan vous va, bien sûr.

Il n'y eut aucune objection.

* * *

_Le lendemain, en sortant de la mairie…_

- J'y crois pas, mon frère… j'suis casé ! bégaya Kanon.

- Ouais, et t'as intérêt à le rester ! le gronda affectueusement sa femme en lui plantant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent et elle lissa nerveusement sa robe courte vert pâle assortie à ses yeux.

- Bon, on va où, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- On va tous rentrer à l'hôtel, Hélis, tu vas virer tes affaire de la chambre et tu migres dans celle de Kanon.

- Merci !! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Ceci fait, Camus faillit hurler lorsqu'il vit Saga apporter ses affaires dans la chambre. En effet, il avait oublié ce 'petit' détail…

- Tu dors du quel côté ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Droite, réussi-t-il à articuler.

- Ok.

Un terrible malaise s'installa chez le Chevalier du Verseau. Dormir dans le même lit que Saga. Dormir dans le même lit que Saga. Dormir dans le même lit que Saga. Dormir dans le même lit que Saga. _Dormir dans le même lit que Saga._

Si il ne laissait paraître aucun signe extérieur de son malaise, à l'intérieur il tremblait comme une feuille à l'idée de se trahir par un mouvement mal placé, la nuit.

Le repas du soir se déroula calmement – ça veut dire bière à flot – et les amoureux – les hétéros, pas les autres – s'enfermèrent à double tour dans la chambre 46. Heureusement pour leurs frères, l'hôtel Meurice était quadruplement insonorisé…

Ils se couchèrent sans un mot. Chacun à une extrémité du lit, ils ne s'endormirent que lorsque le besoin de sommeil les terrassa.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« - Saga. Pourquoi as-tu accepté la rupture de fiançailles si placidement ?

- … Camus. Il faut que je te parle. Sérieusement.»

Voilà ! Encore un chapitre de bouclé ! En espérant que vous avez aimé !

Toujours la même Highwind


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Seuls Hélis et le personnel de chez Angelina m'appartiennent..

Me re !! Je vais essayer de finir la fic' aujourd'hui, il reste encore deux chapitres !! Et les reviews laissées me font toutes plus plaisir les unes que les autres !! Merci encore !!

En espérant de ne pas vous décevoir,

Aries no Highwind

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le 11 juillets, comme prévu, ils passèrent la soirée sur un bateau-mouche. Camus fut vraiment surpris de voir Saga tenter de balancer son frère par-dessus bord suite à une messe-basse qui n'atteignit pas ses oreilles de Verseau…

Le 12 et le 13, les visites de Versailles et du Louvre se passèrent sans encombres.

Vint alors le 14 juillet et son goûter chez Angelina…

**- 4 chocolats, s'il vous plait**, demanda Hélis.

**- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !**

Le serveur s'éloigna.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas prendre plus qu'un chocolat, ici ? demanda Kanon dont l'appétit était – malheureusement – féroce.

- Parce qu'ici ça coûte la peau des fesses, pour utiliser ton expression, répondit son frère.

- Et alors ? C'est aux frais du Sanctuaire !

- Nous avons déjà beaucoup profité des frais du Sanctuaire, Kanon.

Le cadet soupira. Les chocolats arrivèrent. La table était ainsi disposée : les Gémeaux d'un côté, Hélis en face de son mari, et… Camus à la place qui reste, quoi.

Kanon commença à boire son chocolat et lança un regard de kamikaze à Hélis qui acquiesça d'un air : « ça va marcher, ça va marcher ». Lorsqu'il ne resta qu'un quart de sa tasse – il voulait en perdre le moins possible – il entama une discussion animée avec ses amis… et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Kanon et Hélis renversèrent leurs tasses sur leurs frères.

- Ka-non !! gronda Saga.

- Désolé, s'excusa l'intéressé d'une petite voix.

- Hélis, tu es toujours aussi maladroite !

- Tel frère tel sœur ? sourit-elle d'un air nerveux.

- Je vais me nettoyer, dit Saga.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Camus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu de la vue des jeunes mariés, ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ils n'ont même pas remarqué que c'était une mise en scène ! Et ça se dit Chevalier ! murmura Kanon lorsqu'ils se furent calmés – chez Angelina, ils n'aimaient pas le bruit excessif.

- Franchement, ils sont trop marrants.

- Allez, maintenant, c'est à eux de se débrouiller.

- Quand même, on leur a bien mâché le travail…

- Ouais.

_De l'autre côté, communément appelé 'toilettes'…_

- Mince ! râla Saga. Kanon a toujours été maladroit.

- Hélis aussi, c'était une vraie calamité.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis, anxieux, Camus prit la parole.

- Saga. Pourquoi as-tu accepté la rupture de fiançailles aussi placidement ?

- Camus. Il faut que je te parle. Sérieusement.

Ils savaient bien que les toilettes de chez Angelina n'étaient pas vraiment le décor idéal pour ce genre d'explications. Mais au moins, ils seraient tranquilles. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Je n'étais pas amoureux de ta sœur. Le mariage s'est décidé comme ça, et surtout par les parents. Et si j'ai si bien accepté la rupture de fiançailles, c'est parce que c'était d'abord mon idée. Enfin… celle de Kanon.

- Comment ça !? Il a annulé ton mariage pour épouser ta fiancée !?

- Non, pas du tout… en fait, ce plan… c'était surtout pour que tu viennes, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- … pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je n'ai pas épousé Hélis c'est parce que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah, fit Camus en baissant les yeux – il n'avait pas fait le rapport entre les deux répliques de Saga. Dans ce cas, je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, à cette personne…

Saga, anéantissant d'un coup complexes et timidité, prit le menton du Chevalier du Verseau, le regarda dans les yeux, lui murmura :

- Moi aussi, je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur…

Et il l'embrassa sans tenir compte de l'infarctus qu'il provoquait chez Camus.

* * *

Voilà ! Le prochain chapitre, c'est l'épilogue ! Enfin ! Je suis contente de la boucler, cette fic' !!

Aries no Highwind


	9. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer :

Je sais, seule Hélis m'appartient…

Voilà l'épiloque ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Aries no Highwind

* * *

**Epilogue**

Saga était allongé sur une pelouse, près de la Seine. C'était magnifique. Les feux d'artifices du 14 juillet étaient tous plus resplendissants les uns que les autres et leur reflets sur l'eau faisaient penser à un tableau féerique – hormis le fait que l'action n'était point figée.

Il était heureux.

A sa droite, son frère serrait sa femme dans ses bras. Il était heureux et elle aussi.

A sa gauche, Camus lui tenait affectueusement la main et avait la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Dis, Saga… murmura-t-il. Comment est-ce qu'ils réagiront, au Sanctuaire, quand ils sauront, pour le mariage de Kanon et Hélis ? Et… pour… nous ? ajouta-t-il encore plus bas.

- Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir, pour l'instant, du moins. Cette soirée nous appartient, sans tourments ni interrogations. Laissons les problèmes à demain.

- Tu as raison, sourit Camus. De toute façon, tu as toujours raison, plaisanta-t-il.

Rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Saga que de voir cet expression enfantine sur le visage du Verseau. Il caressa amoureusement les longs cheveux de Camus qui se blottit dans ses bras.

Lorsque les feux d'artifice cessèrent, Camus s'était endormi. Ce fut avec un sourire amusé que Saga le prit dans ses bras, à l'hôtel le déposa délicatement sur le lit, et le contempla avant de céder à Morphée qui le berça de doux scénarios où lui-même était l'un des deux principaux acteurs. Et il baptisa son préféré 'French Kiss'.

**The End**

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Et bien il n'y en a pas, car c'est la fin ! En espérant que mon travail vous a plu,

Toujours votre malgré la fin de l'histoire,

Aries no Highwind


End file.
